Dipper and Mabel's House of Jumpscares
by Mealyworm
Summary: (Spooky's house of jumpscares/Spooky's Jumpscare mansion) Dipper and Mabel see a spooky house on the way back from the Summerween store. Mistaking it for an attraction, they waltz right in. Things get gnarly as soon as they realize that they're in for more of a scare than they anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first story! I like Spooky's house of jumpscares and Gravity Falls so here you go!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were on there way back to the shack from the Summerween store. They were in Grunkle Stan's car, looking out the window. They were playing a game of red car blue car when Mabel spotted a large, spooky house on a hill. "Grunkle Stan! Is that some kind of haunted house? OH! Let's go there for Summerween!" Mabel said, seeing the house and thinking it was some sort of attraction. "Oh, no. You don't want to go there." Stan replied, focusing on the road. "Why not? Is it like a rival attraction to the mystery shack?" Dipper asked. "Kids, It's not an attraction." They had reached a less crowded street, so Stan could put less attention on driving. "Nobody ever goes there. People say it's haunted by the ghost of a girl who got shot. People not native to this town have gone there, but…" Stan leaned closer to the kids. "THEY NEVER RETURNED! AHAHAHAHA!" Stan screamed, laughing a maniacal laugh. However, this silliness was broken as the car started to veer off the road, Stan correcting it. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. They were both thinking the exact same thing.

It had come Summerween, and Dipper and Mabel where now both 13, and decided they were both too old for trick or treating. So instead they opted to do something with Wendy instead. So, there they were, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy driving off towards the cursed house. After a bit, they finally got there. Dipper and Mabel stepped up out of the car, along with wendy. "You guys sure you wanna do this? I mean, the place looks pretty creepy…" Wendy said. "Come one Wendy, That's the point! It's gonna be fun!" Dipper told her. They walked up the stone stairway, to the entrance. "Alright guys. Hold up for me once you get in. I need to tie my shoes." Wendy said, bending down and messing with her shoes. Mabel and Dipper opened the large gate door, walking in.

The doors were closed, and Dipper and Mabel were alone in the dimly lit room. "Spooky…" Mabel said. Suddenly, a blue, ghostly figure floated out from a balcony. "Hello. I am spooky. Can you, humble traveler, make it through a thousand ro-" Spooky finally got a good look at the travelers. Two small children. She giggled. "Ah… Children… You're never getting out of here alive." she said before floating up into the ceiling. How the hell did that animatronic know that Dipper and Mabel were kids? Unless… Dipper and Mabel both screamed, struggling with the door, trying to open it. "WENDY! LET US OUT!" They screamed. Wendy tried to open the gate from the outside but it would not budge. They were all panicking. "DON'T WORRY GUYS! I'LL GET HELP!" Wendy shouted. "NO WENDY! DON'T LEAVE US ALO-" Dipper realized it was pointless, she had already driven off.

Mabel and Dipper realized moping around the room was pointless. "How are we gonna get out of here Dipper?" Mabel asked hopelessly. "I-I don't know…" Dipper responded "She said something about making it through a thousand rooms…" Dipper said again. "Well, we at least have to try." Mabel said. "Mabel, are you crazy? We both have little packs with a water bottle and crackers. We're not going to make it." Dipper responded. "Well, we could die trying or die in this room. We're going to die, Dipper, we may as well make it an adventure." She responded. Dipper couldn't help but smile at his sister's optimistic view, and the two stepped up to the first door, opening it.

It was a small room, with a curve in the middle, and another door at the end. Dipper and Mabel walked through the door, and every room was in a similar simple fashion. "See Dip-Dip? This is gonna be easy!" Mabel said as they walked through room after room. As they walked through room 46, a cardboard cutout suddenly popped out of the wall, with a loud pop noise. Dipper jumped back. "AHHHAHHHAA! I'M GONNA DIE LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUUUUT!" He yelled banging at the door they had just come out of. Mabel was in hysterics. "Dip-" "Dipper It's just-" She couldn't even talk she was laughing so much. "DIPPER IT'S CARDBOARD!" She finally got out. Dipper stopped banging and inspected what had scared him. Sure enough it was a cardboard cutout of a green ghost. Dipper felt incredibly stupid and punched through it, hurting his knuckles. He didn't care though, the cardboard ghost was dead. Mabel and Dipper suddenly felt better. This had to be some kind of theme attraction. They walked a bit farther, and suddenly they got into some kind of elevator. On a table was an ornate clay cross and some bottled water and crackers. "I feel like I need to… touuuchhhh itttt…." Mabel said as she lifted her hand towards the cross. As soon as the cross contacted with her hand, she felt a rush of energy shoot up her body, and she suddenly felt completely revitalized. "Dipper! Come touch this magic happy cross!" She yelled to her brother, who was observing a cat poster. Dipper compiled and touched the cross. He too got the same rush. The twins felt much better about their situation. They grabbed the snacks and Water and pressed the down button on the elevator. Some music played, and the elevator went down, revealing a door to who knows where.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you did, remember to leave a review with some constructive feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! me again! I hope you enjoy this one and i want to warn you that the rating might change!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel looked at the door, then at each other. Mabel gave Dipper a reassuring smile and they opened the door up, walking through. It appeared to be another one of the easy to navigate rooms. They ran straight through 7 of them before another cardboard cutout popped out, slightly startling Dipper, much to his annoyance. He didn't punch through this one, though, as he remembered it would hurt his hand. They went through 3 more rooms before finally coming to a large room. In the middle of the room was a thick green puddle. "Eugh. You'd think they would clean the place…" Dipper said as he walked around it. On a table at the end of the room was a note.

 _ **Spouting, Splashing, Soaking.**_

 _ **Innards, Ingest, Invoking.**_

 _ **Nailing, Never, stops the Choking**_

Mabel looked up. "So true…" She mumbled. However, this train of thought was instantly derailed as the twins heard a loud roar from behind them. A green, slimy spectre was floating towards them. "Wow… So realistic!" Mabel said as she walked towards the spectre. "Mabel, I don't think that's an-" Dipper was cut off by Mabel's loud scream as the ghost clawed a long slash on her arm. "RUN!" She shouted as the twins made for the exit on the side of the room. It opened up into another one of the small rooms. The green puddles were everywhere and it was pretty tough to avoid them now. The next room was almost completely coated in the sauce. Dipper and Mabel had no choice. They began walking through it. It was like walking through green syrup. It stuck to their shoes, threatening to pull them off, and every second they spent fumbling with it, the green spectre got closer. They had just jumped out of the huge puddle of green tar when the spectre slashed Dipper's back, getting a pained scream from him. They fumbled into the next room, avoiding and stepping through slime puddles, miraculously not yet turned into mincemeat by the green spectre. After going through about 20 rooms, they had finally lost the thing.

Dipper began having a nervous breakdown. "Oh my god, oh my god Mabel… Were trapped here! Were never getting out! OH GOD!" He began to scream. Mabel, too, began to have a silent panic attack. The two of them paced about room 72 going on about how they would die there for about 3 minutes before finally settling down. "Mabel! Calm down!" Dipper told his sister who was going on about how she was too young to die. "We are going to get out of here. We have to show that stupid ghost girl who's boss." Dipper told his sister, who was beginning to come to her sense. "There are snacks at every elevator, and there are elevators every 50 floors or so." Mabel sighed. "I guess you're right Dip. It's just we almost died back there! And we never know when that thing is coming back!" Mabel replied. Her brother smiled and helped her up. "We're going to get out of here." He said reassuringly. The two began their walk to elevator 2.

After a bit of walking they finally made it to the elevator. They decided it was time to examine the wounds that the Spectre had inflicted. They were very superficial, just like long paper cuts. They took the snacks and touched the cross, which caused the cuts to scab and stop bleeding. However, neither Cross nor Snack fixed the fact that they were both extremely tired. They decided they would take a nap, as they wouldn't be disturbed by any monsters in the elevator. Realizing they had no blankets they instead opted to snuggle up to each other. They were asleep within 5 minutes. Spooky was watching this on a monitor in the control room. "How cute… It will be even funner when they get ripped apart…"

Wendy had finally made it to the shack. If there was anyone who could save the kids, it was Stan. Speaking of Stan, he was just preparing to go to bed. He had his pajamas on, and was all set to go to bed. Suddenly, Wendy burst into his room. "GAH! WENDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He yelled, jumping back. "The kids… They need help!" was all she could say. After she explained the situation to Stan, his blood turned to ice. Not only where Dipper and Mabel stuck in that mansion, but the road to it would be closed in half an hour. They had no time to lose. They instantly ran down to the car, starting the engine and zooming off. Only 26 minutes left. They plowed through street lights as fast as they could, as Wendy read directions off her phone. 18 minutes left. They had finally gotten out of the city and were now on the country road. 11 minutes left. They kept on driving, through trees and curves. With 1 minute left they finally got to the clearing. Nope. They were about 200 meters away as they saw people putting down a barrier. They braked abruptly, stopping right before the barrier. They instantly got out of the car, trying to plead with the workers. "My kids are trapped in that mansion! You've got to let us through!" Stan tried to reason. "Sorry, but the law is the law." The worker replied. This prompted some arguing but the ultimate conclusion was that the road would be reopened in a day. Stan and Wendy both decided that they would stay in that spot. The best they could do was hope that the kids would be ok.

* * *

 **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did writing it! Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I love that you are reading my story but remember, reviews are what make the stories good. I want to know what YOU think so that I can improve my stories for everyone.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel woke up, instantly remembering their predicament. They both let themselves wake up, then had a breakfast of crackers and water. They pressed the down button on the elevator, lowering to the next floor. They looked at each other, and then sighed, not knowing what was coming up next. They opened the door together and began traversing the rooms. After only about 10 rooms, they had already made it to some sort of laboratory. They both looked around in awe. They entered a door on the left. It appeared to be a typical test room, with test tubes lining the walls. In the test tubes were some disturbing things. There was what appeared to be a severed raptor head, a fetus, and a… turd... man? However, most disturbing was the test tube in the far back of the room, which was shattered, liquid flowing out. "Hoh boy… I can see where this is going…" Dipper said to himself. They left the room, seeing nothing of any real importance, and went back into the entrance, into the door on the right. It was almost identical to the last room, with the exception of a key card sitting on the end table. Dipper and Mabel took it. There was only one other door in the entrance, and the key card was probably used for it. Without wasting any time, the twins made their way to the door, and Mabel slid the card, unlocking the door. Dipper went to open it, but Mabel stopped him. "Dipper, I'm sure there's some unspeakable abomination in there, and… I just want you to know in case anything happens that I love you…" Dipper just laughed. "Mabel, of course. Nothing is going to happen." Mabel felt relieved. As they were walking through the house, she thought of all the times she teased him and wondered if he thought she hated him. After some thinking about this, Dipper opened the door. It led to a wide room with a blood puddle in the center and a note in the blood.

 **I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now.**

"Subject 5 is loose" is all Dipper and Mabel needed to read before booking it out of there. They could hear clicking very close to them. Before they exited the lab, they turned around to see what was chasing them, and what they saw was an abomination like no other. It was like if you mixed a tarantula with a centipede and made it 100 times bigger. With that one look, they shrieked and began running.

Stan woke up to very questioning looks of road people. They were almost finished with their job. Stan got out of the car, careful not to wake Wendy, and asked one of the people when they would be done. "In about an hour." The man said. Stan decided he should probably wake the sleeping teen. He shook Wendy a bit, telling her it was time to wake up. She did of course wake up, with some protest at first, but once Stan reminded her of the situation, she got right up.

Dipper and Mabel stepped into the next room, instantly noticing holes in the ceiling. As they ran past one, Specimen 3 leaped out of it, in hot pursuit of the twins. It tried to nip at Mabel's foot, but she was too fast. The twins then ran into the next room. Specimen 3 was not unintelligent, however, and instantly devised a strategy. It leaped out of a hole behind the twins once again, this time crawling up onto the walls and trying to jump the twins. It hit Mabel in the head, instantly clawing at it and trying to bite at her. However, she was once again too agile, and flung the thing back on the ground in front of Dipper, who, not knowing what to do, stomped its head, causing it to flail in anger lunging at him. But not before he entered the next room and slammed the door, hitting the oversized insectoid square in the face. Mabel jumped over the stunned creature and leaped into the door that Dipper was holding open. The thing was now enraged. Dipper and Mabel came into a room with split paths. They instinctively chose the right path. "Damnit! Locked!" Dipper yelled, fiddling with the door. As the twins ran to get to the other door, the creature leaped out of a hole in front of them, its eyes seeming to yell "Not so fast!" It instantly lunged at Mabel, the twin in front. It leaped straight at her chest, aiming to gash it open, hopefully rupturing her heart. However, wasn't about to let anyone or anything mess with his sister. He pushed her to the side, and the creature ended up on Dipper's leg. It wasn't his chest, but it was something. The desire to eat overwhelmed Specimen 3, and it began tearing and shredding at Dipper's leg, who screamed in pain. Mabel's eyes widened, and she instantly kicked at the creature's head, but only glazed it. The creature then flung its long body back at her, knocking her off her feet. Dipper had finally overcame the pain and came to his senses. He realized that the creature had put itself in a pretty vulnerable position. Dipper lifted his other leg and began bashing it in the face again, and again, and again, until he knocked out one of its many eyes. The thing reeled back in pain, realizing the meal wasn't worth this. It climbed back up into the hole it came from.

Dipper struggled to stand up with his new injury, stumbling over when he tried. Mabel had finally come to her senses, and instantly ran to her suffering brother's aid. "OH MY GOD DIPPER ARE YOU OK?!" She yelled in a frenzied manner. "Yeah… I'm… Argh!... fine…." He tried to get out as he failed to stand. Mabel instantly helped him, letting him rest his arm over her shoulder on the injured side. She was just glad he was ok. After some awkward adjusting, they finally settling on a position and began walking towards who knows what.


End file.
